<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sun Over Topkapı Palace by Lost_Stories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361615">The Sun Over Topkapı Palace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Stories/pseuds/Lost_Stories'>Lost_Stories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Takarazuka Prompt Series [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Takarazuka Revue Musicals, 壮麗帝|The Magnificent Emperor - Takarazuka Revue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I read the summary and know the history here's my take on the musical I GUESS, but here we are, so we we really dont know what is going to happen, yes I know this show does not exist yet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:08:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Stories/pseuds/Lost_Stories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ibrahim muses about his best friend with a crush.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Suleiman the Great/Hurrem Sultan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Takarazuka Prompt Series [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Guess the author Round three</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sun Over Topkapı Palace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Extra entry for Takarazuka Guess the Author round 3, prompt: "It had to be you" </p><p>Poem used actually written by Suleiman, see: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Suleiman_the_Magnificent</p><p>YES I KNOW THE PLAY HASN'T HAPPENED YET THATS THE KIND OF NERD THAT I AM.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It just <em>had </em>to be you, didn’t it. You <em>had </em>to be the one emperor to break <em>all of the rules and standards, </em>didn’t you?” Ibrahim sighed deeply and pinched his brow, shaking his head in exasperation.</p><p>It was like Suleiman didn’t even hear him. Dreamily, the young man stared out of the window into the Consorts’ Courtyard of Topkapı Palace. Chin resting on his hand, he sighed helplessly as his pen hovered over the paper. Ibrahim followed his gaze down into the courtyard, meeting Hürrem’s sparkling eyes across the distance. He had to give it to Suleiman. If he was going to be breaking years and years of tradition for someone, he did understand why it was Hürrem. Shaking his head again, he turned back to his besotted friend, who was by now softly and reverently speaking the words he was putting to paper:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Throne of my lonely niche, my wealth, my love, my moonlight.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My most sincere friend, my confidant, my very existence, my Sultan, my one and only love.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The most beautiful among the beautiful ...”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>It wasn’t <em>bad, </em>as poetry went, Ibrahim thought, patting his friend and sultan on the shoulder. But that didn’t change the fact that this was going to upset oh… just about <em>everyone </em>in the court. And he really wasn’t looking forward to that. Unfortunately for the court (and for him, to be honest), Suleiman was quite possibly the most stubborn man he had ever met in his life, and by the looks of it, he wasn’t going to be changing his mind on this one.</p><p>Ibrahim chuckled and walked away, already considering all of the arrangements that would need to be made. He didn’t notice the strange looks he got from the other concubines as he passed and bowed before Hürrem. He didn’t have time to worry about their gossiping.</p><p>“My lady,” he said, hand to his heart, “It looks like we have your wedding to prepare.”</p><p>Hürrem smiled like the sun, and Ibrahim thought he was lucky the two brightest people in his life had found each other. No mere mortal could stare into the sun and not go blind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>